Say What!
by Dsman
Summary: George meets a reaper who has Gravelings as pets


**Disclaimer I do Not own Dead Like Me.**

* * *

George was in bed with a young women who she completely forgot the name of. George looked over at the alarm clock which read 4:30pm which meant the women had 15 minutes to left to live. George had been reaping for 60 years now she was the last of her group as they all had finally moved on so George decided to leave town as there was no real reason for her to stay every town she went to she received a list of who to reap and occasionally she would sleep with one of them. Her type for men were jerks which gave her relief to know she got to watch them die. As for women she liked the perky ones mainly because she also wanted to see them dead. Then there were the people she just slept with to sleep with.

"Hey babe I got to go to work work I'll see you later" said George.

"Oh do you have to?" mumbled the women.

"I do I have to meet the new boss" said George.

George picked up the blanket to show off the woman's tubby naked body then kissed her belly button removing the soul. She got dressed then looked around the room for the graveling which was in the corner licking a shoe. George blew it a kiss and it waved at her as she left. As she shut the door she felt as if someone was watching her.

"When did you take up sleeping with your reaps?" asked a female.

George turned around to see a platinum blond with a top hat standing in the drive way next to a pt cruiser.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded George.

The blond looked around then turned back to George.

"Me?" asked the women pointing at her self.

"Yeah you who the fuck else would I be talking to" said George.

"To the mortals I am Penelope Crist a proud lesbian dating Megan Fletch, to the reapers I am Maddie or Mad the hat who is dating April, I was killed during the civil war, to the mortals you are currently Megan, to the reapers you are Georgia Lass aka toilet seat girl who likes names that begins with M's, drives a convertible that even though it's now 70 years old it is in very good condition and you can reap gravelings" said the women.

"Oh fuck your not my new boss are you?" asked George.

"No Ms. Potty mouth I'm just a underling like you and you owe $3 to the swear jar" said Maddie.

"OK so where are we going?" asked George.

"Uh where's your car?" asked Maddie.

"At the hotel I came with my reap" said George.

"Well then get in we are going to Mr. Wu's pancake house" said Maddie.

"Jeez what is with Reapers and old pancakes places" said George.

"Oh shut up and get in the car" said Maddie.

**45 minutes later.**

George walked into Mr Wu's pancake house where a guy waved them over.

"Hey Frank is April or Tony here yet?" asked Maddie.

"Na Tony not here but he called in his order so he be here soon as for April she in the loo" said Frank.

"Well then George meet Frank the boss, Frank meet George the run away reaper" said Maddie.

"The what?" asked George.

"You smell like sex" said Frank bluntly.

"Yeah" said George uncomfortable.

"It was one of her reaps she also owes a couple bucks to the swear jar" said Maddie.

"Don't be sleepen with your reaps it's no good for peace" said Frank.

He then held up a jar and held it out to her.

"Ah good the swear jar I need to drop a fiver or two in there" said a guy who was most diffidently Tony.

He opened his wallet took out two $5 bills dropping them in the gave George a look over she was doing the same thing.

"Already did it or in advance?" asked Maddie.

"Both" said Maddie.

George turned around to see a graveling sitting on the table while another was on Tony's shoulders. George was shocked to see them as they just appeared which should not be possible. No one else seemed to mind that they were there in fact Frank scratched one behind the ear. A women came over and in front of Tony sat down a omelet. a bowl of rice and a bowl or fruit and a coffee. Before she took their orders she dropped a 50 in the jar.

"What happened?" asked Maddie.

"The boss and a few coworkers" said the women.

"Thanks for taking my order Siffeny" said Tony.

"Your welcome dear" said Siffeny.

A graveling gobbled up some fruit while the other ate the looked at the new group wondering where April was when Maddie's eyes brightened. George followed her gaze to the restrooms where a large women was walking towards them. April and Maddie kissed to welcome each back.

"Hey we don't need your lesbian shit get lost fat ass" shouted a out of towner.

Everyone looked over at this man who not above making a scene.

"Are you talking to me?" asked April.

"Yeah you fat bitch I am your blocking my light and I want to eat my food" said the man.

"Sir I'm sorry my life choices offend you but you do not have to look if you do not want to" said April.

"Bitch your kissing in front of these good people and that table has got some priest and nuns you sick whore" said the man.

"The only one bothering us is you besides the bible preachers about accepting others besides you are only going after her because of her sex maybe if the two blonds were kissing you would find it more interesting but the women wearing the lovey top hat has chosen this women' said the nun.

"What ever I don't need this" said the man.

"Oh Sharif I only drink when me and Jeff watch the game but I think this man is drunk and is making a spectacle of himself" said the priest.

"I think so to lets go to the drunk tank buddy" said the Sharif taking the man away.

"OK so I have to ask what is with the gravelings?" asked George.

"They are my pets I feed them a long time ago and they have been following me ever since so stay away from them I don't want you reaping them" said Tony.

"What the fuck" said George.

"If you want to do it later sure" said Tony.

"That's another $" said Maddie.


End file.
